Bane Lewis Memorial Hospital
by Wohlerbear
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a Intern starting at Bane Lewis Memorial Hospital, under his twin sister Isabelle who is a resident. Unbeknownst to Alec, his one night stand owns the hospital and is also the world renowned Neurosurgeon Doctor Magnus Bane. Will love blossom or will this come back to bite Alec? Mortal Instruments Characters meets Grey's Anatomy Plotline
1. The Guy In The Bar

**Author's Notes: So I decided to start writing a new Fanfic alongside my other one Welcome to SDA! Check it out if you haven't already. Anyway, this is kind of a Mortal Instruments meets Grey's Anatomy Fanfic just without the Grey's anatomy characters. Except to start off with I will be using the Grey's plot for the first episode over a few chapters and maybe plots from some other episodes but I will be changing it up and moving away from it depending where the wind takes me.**

 **I have had to mess with character ages to fit my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters all Cassandra Clares and I have quoted the beginning of the first episode of Grey's Anatomy. Originally stated by Meredith Grey but in this story Alexander Lightwood and Richard Webber or Luke Garroway. Bold being Luke. Italic being Alec. Italic Bold being Isabelle in place of Miranda Bailey.**

* * *

Chapter One

Alec Pov

 _The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me on the other hand I'm kinda screwed._

As I arose this morning, I found myself laying on my new leather couch butt naked and definitely hungover. Like seriously, how much did I drink last night? As I stood up wobbling, I found that I was not alone. A very, very naked man lay on my floor, on his stomach, with my new cashmere purple blanket over his backside. Steadying myself I quickly removed the blanket and flung it around my shoulders, threw a cushion over him, resulting in a grunt and started picking up my clothing. First of all, I couldn't remember everything from last night because whilst I did love tequila it didn't like me and my memories, which were a bit hazy at best. The man on my floor was just another in my quite extensive line of conquests or so I thought. The caramel skinned man, with dark hair arose also and began rubbing his eyes.

"You have to go," I stated throwing his white shirt and black trousers at him.

"Why don't you just come down here and we will pick up where we left off," he said, suggestively raising an eyebrow and leaning back on his hands, giving me a full view of his naked self.

"No, I'm not joking you really have to go. I'm late and that's definitely not what you want to be on your first day of work. So..." I left the word lingering for a second, whilst he jumped to his feet and started to get dressed.

"So, er... Do you actually live here?" He said, looking round my very empty house, which contained a minimal amount of furniture.

"No, I mean yes, kind of." I really didn't want to be having this awkward small talk with a one night stand, it had also weird and uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's erm very nice, a bit empty and old but it's nice. So, how do you kinda live here?"

"I moved here **(A/N: He's moved to Alicante.)** a couple weeks ago from New York. It was my mother's house."

"I'm sorry," the man said whilst he was buckling the belt of his pants and then looked at me with his deep green-gold eyes that sparkled in the morning sun, not that I was paying attention or anything.

I quickly answered him back. "For what?"

"You said was, I assume..."

"My mother's not dead," I interrupted. "She's... Actually we don't have to do the thing,"

"Oh, well we can do anything you want," he interjected suggestively and quite saucily might I add.

"No the thing," I remarked, nodding my head and using my hands to explain myself, whilst trying to keep my body covered, It's harder than you think. "Exchanging details and what not and pretending that we actually care," I continued. "I'm gunna go upstairs and take a shower, okay and when I get back down here, I don't expect you to be here, so... erm goodbye erm..." I patiently waited for him to tell my his name, while he was fumbling with his shirt before he realised he needed to inject.

"Magnus,"

"Magnus, right, Alexander," I said, extending a hand.

"Alexander,"

"Yeah,"

He walked round the couch and took hold of my extended hand shaking it with a firm grip. "Nice meeting you," he said.

"Bye Magnus," I chortled, due to the awkwardness of the situation, waved, walking backwards and darted for my staircase.

* * *

After the weird events of this morning, I was happy to have showered and gotten dressed ready to head out for my first day of work. I was quite excited and nervous at the same time. I locked up and jumped in my car, heading off on a new adventure except I was relatively late.

* * *

 ** _Each of you comes here today hopeful. Wanting in on the game a month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors._**

I quickly entered the room and joined the other new interns that were starting with me today. The chief of surgery, Doctor Luke Garroway, had come to show us around and he opened the door for us to look around an OR.

 ** _"Today you are the doctors."_**

I looked around the room in awe, the idea of being able to get in here one day and perform surgery was so close and yet so far and I couldn't wait to prove myself and get a start at working in order to do that.

 ** _"The years you spend here as a surgical resident, will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. So, you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, well, that's up to you."_**

 _Like I said I'm screwed._

* * *

After the chief had show us round the operating theatres, he had taken us to the Interns changing rooms, giving us our assigned lockers, which he said had our scrubs and white coats in front of them. As a collective we quickly got changed, I placed my stethoscope round my neck, as residents came into gather us in small groups as we would be working under them.

A ordinary looking blonde haired women came in a read off five names and then exited the room and a few other residents did the same.

"Hey Alexander, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Jace"

"Hi,"

"So, which resident are you assigned to? I have Lightwood. Wait, isn't that your last name?"

"Yes, she's my twin sister and I am also assigned the tyrant, darkwood," I shivered when I said that as it turns out my sister is basically a genius and skipped a couple of school years so she was able to complete medical school and start working at the hospital before me. She is quite loving and caring at heart but when she is at work she is the devil so people started calling her darkwood or the destroyer, now so do I.

"You have the destroyer of hopes and dreams. Me too," a small red headed girl, chirped in. "At least we can all be tortured together, I'm Clary. Fairchild. We met at the mixer, if I recall you were wearing a black suit and blue shirt that matched your eyes... sorry I'm making this weird..."

I looked down at Clary, with her bright red fiery hair, her green eyes and freckled face as I towered over her 5 2" with my 6 0" and stared at her, nodding and hoping she would stop talking.

"Lightwood, Herondale, Fairchild, Penhallow." A female voice called.

"Lightwood?" The golden hair boy asked the woman standing at the door as I walked over. That was definitely not my twin sister. Was he blind?

"Down the hall," she replied.

Me, Jace and Clary started down the hall towards my lovely sister.

"That's the destroyer." Jace said.

"I thought she would be taller and scarier," Clary interjected.

"Oh, trust me shes a hand full to say the least," I added.

A tallish, brown haired girl, who was quite beautiful, flaunted past us. "Professional Jealousy. Maybe she's amazingly brilliant and everyone is just jealous of her."

I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. Whilst my sister was quite the genius, I don't think I would ever use the words amazingly brilliant to describe her. Pain in the ass more like it.

"Hi, I'm Aline Penhallow," she said, extending a hand to my sister. Isabelle Lightwood looked at it and then back at Aline's face before dismissing the motion and speaking.

 _ **"I have five rules. Memorise them. Rule number one: don't bother sucking up, I already hate you. That's not gunna**_ **change."** She handed Aline a clipboard and pointed at what looked like pagers. _ **"Trauma protocol , phoneless pagers. Nurses will page you. Answer every page,"** _ Isabelle started off walking down the corridor as we collected our pagers and followed swiftly after her. **_"At a run. A run. That's r_ _ule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Your Interns, runts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second until you drop and don't complain."_** She brought us into a smallish room with bunk beds in it. _**"On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three: if i'm sleeping don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone but you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"**_

God she could be so bossy and arrogant sometimes. I raised my hand. _**"Yes?"**_

"You said five rules, that was only four," I added, as Isabelle's pager started to beep.

 _ **"Rule number five: when I move. You move."**_ She said exiting the on call room and heading down another corridor. Wow, this hospital was like a maze. We all ran after her as she took off, shouting and yelling, which was nothing unusual for me anyway.

We ended up on the helipad, on top of the hospital. The helicopter quickly landed as we ran over and the medevac started to get our first patient out of the helicopter.

 _ **"What have we got?"**_

"Lauren Ashcroft. Sixteen year old female. Two on set seizures."

Everything after that was a blur of wires, rubber gloves, trying to stablise the patient and then being told by an attending introduced to us as Doctor Helen Blackthorn to do a complete work up on the girl. Isabelle told Jace he would be running labs, Clary would be doing other patient work ups and me that I would be taking the girl for a CT and that she was my responsibility now. Trust me to get picked on by my own sister on my first day at the hospital.

"What about me?" Aline asked her.

 _ **"Honey, you get to do rectal exams."**_ She said glaring at her and then leaving the treatment room.

Whilst everyone was getting on with their assigned tasks I was wandering the halls of the hospital, trying to find the CT room. I was completely and utterly lost and no matter how many times Lauren told me I was, I denied it, trying to prove that I could do this. She told me that she was missing her pageant and that she was totally pissed about it. I had to listen to her going on and on about how she could have won and how she was so much better than the other contestants.

Then if that wasn't bad enough I had to speak to her parents when they came barging into her room, worried about her. I told them that they had given her a sedative when she went in for the CT scan. They started asking me loads of questions about operations and if she was okay and I was getting a little overwhelmed.

"I'm not her doctor. I mean I am a doctor but I'm not the one treating Lauren, so, I will go get them for you," I said, quickly headed out of the room Lauren was currently in.

I walked around looking for Isabelle when I found her coming into the corridor I was currently wandering about in.

"Lauren's parents have questions. Do you talk to them or do I as Blackthorn?"

"No Blackthorn's off the case. Lauren belong's to the neurosurgeon now, Doctor Bane, he's over there." She stated pointing or into the reception area and was surrounded by staircases. I continued to stare at Isabelle.

"You mean Doctor Bane as in the Doctor who co owns this hospital and is a prodigy in the neurosurgery field that Doctor Bane?" I said, in total awe.

"Yes, now get going, I'm busy Alec."

I looked over to where she had pointed and found that she had been pointing to the man who had been in my house this morning naked. I stood there staring in shock at him before he looked up at me and I quickly left through the door I had just come from. I walked rapidly down the halls, trying to get away from him.

"Alexander," I heard a beautiful, rich sounding voice yell. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually I was..." I was cut off by him grabbing my arm and ushering me into the stairwell. "Doctor Bane," I said looking around to see if anyone was about.

"Doctor Bane," he voice was filled with, what I could only determine as hurt. "This morning it was Magnus. Now it's Doctor Bane."

"Doctor Bane, we should pretend it never happened,"

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are quite fond memories I would like to keep a hold of. "

"No. There will be no memories. I'm not a guy in a bar anymore and neither are you. This can not happen or exist. You get that right?" I said, sternly.

"You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about me."

"I did not," I was a little outrage but highly amused by that statement and broke into a grin.

"I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage."

"Okay. I was the one that was drunk and you are not that good looking," I said to him lying through my teeth of course because the man in front of me was perfection and nobody could deny that.

"Maybe not today but last night I certainly was," he remarked. "I had my best outfit on and you took advantage."

"I did not take advant..."

"Take advantage again. Say Friday," he interrupted, moving in closer.

I hesitated a second before answering him. "No. Your an attending and co owner of this hospital and I'm your intern. Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

 _"Like you have seen me naked."_ Bane started to giggle and I continued my statement. _"Doctor Bane, this is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?"_ I finished, exiting through the door he had brought me in through. Oh dear lord he was going to be the death of me. I can't believe this has happened. Just typical. This was not going to be an easy shift and I had only been here two hours. Only forty-six more to go. Time was not on my side.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think of my new Fanfic. Please review and tell me. I am excited to carry on and introduce you to an interesting dynamic between the characters in Bane Lewis Memorial Hospital. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. I'm In Hell

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long, it's exam season. Anyway here you go hope you enjoy. Please review and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Grey's Anatomy plot belongs to Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **MeWithASideOfSprinkles: Thank you so much. Hope you keep reading.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it and I also love both Greys and Malec, even I'm excited about the story.**

 **katy guevara 750: Thanks and I'm glad you found this story too.**

 **DaniBeltran28: I really hope you continue to read but please don't hate me too much if I mess up with medical knowledge I know nothing.**

 **Seere32: Thank you. I will try and update as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Alec PoV**

Chapter Two **  
**

Turns out Doctor Blackthorn had taken one of us under her wing. Apparently every year she picks on of us to do surgery on the first day and this year she chose Clary Fairchild. For the last ten minutes I have been waiting for them to start and the gallery in which I am sat in to start has been filling up. I do wish that it was me there but I would probably be talked about even more than I already am, you know being the son of Doctor Maryse Lightwood and all that. I just hope the little red headed girl doesn't mess up, she doing surgery, anything could happen. Seriously, bad things happen.

"She's a fainter, she is definitely going to faint,"

"Nah, she's probably gunna wet herself, look at her,"

"Nope, she's going to sweat herself non-sterile,"

"10 dollars says she messes up the McBurney,"

Jace walked in then and had to get in on the action. "15 says she crys,"

"I put 20 on her having a total melt down,"

I just had to say something because she is in the position that any one of us could have been and this was getting out of hand.

 _"50 says she pulls the whole thing off."_ Everyone glared at me. _"That's one of us down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?"_

Everyone went quiet but Jace wouldn't let it go, typical arrogant, self-indulgent surgeon.

"75 says he can't even identify the appendix,"

"I'll take that action," Aline inputted.

When she asked and took hold of the scalpel, everyone in the gallery cheered and Doctor Blackthorn shot us a look that could kill. She managed to get into the abdomen and actually got through the surgery and removed the appendix. However, that is when everything started to go wrong. She froze and Blackthorn had to step in before the patient bled out on the table.

A guy called William Herondale decided that her name would now be 007.

"Definitely 007,"

"What does that mean?" Aline asked.

"License to kill," I answered. Poor girl. She had cracked under the pressure and now she was known as the intern who has a license to kill. Not the best start to the day.

* * *

 **Hour 19**

Me, Jace, Aline and Clary where sat in the an empty hallway on the bottom floor of the hospital, out of the way. We were all exhausted and had a short break and Clary was fretting about her new nickname among the doctors.

"They're calling me 007 aren't they?"

In unison we call retorted back "No one is calling you 007," she was annoying me and I was so tired that I couldn't hide my irritation. I started to stretch my limbs and crack my neck because I am aching all over and there is still 29 more hours to go. Oh lord kill me now.

"I was in the lift and Morgenstern whispered 007..."

Jace stood up and started walking to the vending machines. "How many times do you need telling Clary? 5? 10? Give me a number because I have had enough."

"He whispered 007 and everyone laughed. They're making fun of me."

"They weren't talking about you." Aline added, sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Would we lie to you?" I said.

"Yes,"

"007 is a state of mind Clary," Jace said, getting a Cadbury's dairy milk from the machine.

"Says the boy who finished first in his class at what was it... oh yeah Stanford," Clary practically croaked.

A pager began to beep interrupting the conversation that what I could determine was leading nowhere. We all looked at them and of course it was mine like I could catch a break. It was a 911 for Lauren, so I took off as fast as I could running down white walled halls that look exactly the same and up a staircase and finally got to her room to find out that she is perfectly fine and and paged me because she was bored.

"This is an actual hospital and I am an actual doctor. There are real sick people here, so stop wasting my time and having the nurses page me just because you are bored. Go to sleep," I yelled and then walked swiftly out of the room because I had had enough of pageant girls and there ridiculousness.

* * *

After walking the halls for awhile I decided to go to post ops. William Herondale was in there giving a diagnosis and treatment plan.

"4B has post op pneumonia. Start her on antibiotics," he said, throwing his weight around.

"Are you sure you are giving her the right diagnosis?" Nurse Rose asked.

"I don't know. I'm only an Intern. Why don't you trying going to med school for four years and tell me that's the wrong diagnosis. She's got fever and is short of breath. It's post op pneumonia. Start the antibiotics." The guy started walking over to me while I was looking for something. "I hate nurses. Hi, I'm Will. I'm with Ludwitz, your with the destroyer, right?"

"You know, she might not have pneumonia. She could be splinting or have a P.E," I told him, as his arrogance was pissing me off and he needed to be told.

"Whatever."

"Your a real..." I was interrupted by my pager going off. I checked it finding out that I had another 911 for Lauren. Due to the predicament before I didn't run and continued through the white halls and finally got to her room. It was chaos. I didn't know what was happening around me. Everything was blurry.

"She's having multiple grand mal seizures. Now, Doctor Lightwood how do you want to proceed?" Someone said to me. I just stood there staring, watching her seize whilst the nurses held her down.

"Doctor Lightwood are you listening to me; how do you want to proceed? She's got diazempam and 2mg of lorazepam. I just gave her a second dose. Doctor Lightwood tell us what you want to do. Doctor Lightwood!"

I blacked out then.

* * *

Panic set in and after a few seconds I managed to pick up her chart and get out some questions.

"She's full up on lorazepam."

"Yeah she has had 4mg,"

"I need you to page Doctor Lightwood and Doctor Bane," I said, panicking even though I'm the doctor in charge. How do people do this? The pressure was definitely getting to me and I really didn't know what to do. What kind of doctor am I?

"The lorazepam isn't working," the nurse shouted.

"Phenobarbiatal. Load her with phenobarbiatal," I told them. They pushed the phenobarbiatal into her IV.

"The pheno is in."

"No change."

"You paged Doctor Bane, right?" I asked, slightly hyperventilating.

"I just told you Doctor Lightwood."

"Just page him again. Page him again. Stat." I can't do this. I can't do this. I don't know what to do. What do I do?

"What do you want to do?"

"Doctor Lightwood. You need to tell us what you want us to do."

The monitor started to flat line. "Her heart has stopped. Code blue. Code blue."

"Code blue. Code blue."

They brought in the defibrillator. I took hold of the paddles and the nurse put gel on one. I rubbed them together as quickly as I could.

"Wait."

They open up her gown so I had access to her chest.

"Charge to 200," I shouted.

"Charging to 200,"

"Clear."

I placed the paddles against her chest sending electric shocks into her to restart her heart. I failed.

"Still defib nothing,"

"19 seconds."

"Charge to 300," I ordered. I again placed the paddles against her chest. Nothing.

"Anything?" the nurse said.

"27 seconds."

"Charge to 360," Again I placed the paddles to her chest, shocking her.

"Come on, Lauren," I remarked. I started compressions.

"49 seconds."

"At 60 seconds you are suppose to admit another drug," the male nurse told me.

"Charge again," I said, everyone hesitated. "Charge again." The nurse recharged the defibrillator and I shocked Lauren again.

"Anything?"

"I see sinus rhythm." I let out a deep breath, which I hadn't realised I had been holding and was thankful that I had actually managed to save her life.

"Her pressure is coming up."

"She's returning."

"What the hell happened?" Doctor Bane shouted, running into the room in all his glory.

"She had a seizure..." I started.

"A seizure,?" He interrupted.

"And her heart stopped,"I finished.

"You where suppose to be monitoring her," he retorted, sternly.

"I checked on her," I explained.

"You know what just go. I've got it from here." Doctor Bane started to look over Lauren and I ran out of the room, upset and pissed off, when Isabelle walked up to me ranting on about how I had to page her immediately not later when I arrive immediately. I just kept on walking because I had to get out of there, I nearly lost a patient on my first day, I was definitely upset.

I managed to get outside before I threw up and then as I started to make my way back inside the hospital I found that Jace had followed me out. I looked pathetic and weak and couldn't have anyone knowing that, that had just happened. Threatening him seemed like the best option.

* * *

 **Hour 24**

We were called to the conference room. Known of us knew what was going and I had found myself watching Jace suturing a banana, whilst we waited. Clary randomly started laughing at Jace.

"What are you laughing at 007?" She shot him a look of hurt and anger

"Sorry I get mean when I am tired."

"You know what I don't care. I got to hang out in the OR today all is good," she said, limply.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Jace asked. Everyone stayed silent and basically ignored him, making him huff.

Doctor Bane came waltzing in soon after all dark and beautiful making my heart skip a beat. What the hell was going on? We had a one night stand. Why is it every time I see him this happens? Breath Lightwood.

"Good Morning," he said, addressing the room and flashing an amazingly beautiful smile. My God. Just looking at him made you swoon. I drew my eyes away from his chiseled features.

"I need your help. This is something quite rare for a surgeon, we hardly ever ask for help, especially from Interns. Lauren Ashcroft is a mystery. I have no idea what is wrong with her. _She doesn't respond to her meds. Her labs are clean. Scans are pure. She's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She is going to die if I don't make a diagnosis._ That's why I need you lot. I can not do this alone. I need your minds and we need to find out what is causing this. _I know you are tired and busy and have more work that you could possibly handle. So I am giving you Incentive._ Whoever finds out the cause will ride with me. That means you get to assist in my surgery. Interns don't do that and this is an advanced procedure. Doctor Lightwood will give you her chart. The clock is ticking, so we need to work this out soon."

Doctor Bane left the conference room and we all picked up Lauren's chart. This was turning out to be a terrible first day.

* * *

I went and decided to fill out some charts in post ops and heard commotion coming from Doctor Will Herondale and Nurse Rose.

"4B is still short of breath Doctor Herondale,"

"Look just give the antibiotics time to work."

"The antibiotics aren't working, otherwise they would have worked by now."

"She's old, bloody ancient, she's lucky she's still breathing. I got a shot to scrub in to an advanced surgery. So, don't page me again."

He is such a jackass and after listening to him I had to get out of there.

* * *

Jace approached me asking me if I wanted to team up with him to find out what was wrong with Lauren Ashcroft as I have been her doctor since the beginning.

"We both have a 50, 50 shot to scrub in then, so what do you say?"

"Fine. But I don't want it. You can have it," I answered.

"Are you messing with me? It is the biggest opportunity ever."

"I don't want to spend anymore time with Doctor Bane then I have to."

"What is the problem with Bane?"

"If we figure it out, you can have the surgery, end of discussion."

We then went to the library, to try and figure out Lauren Ashcroft. We ruled out tumour, anoxia, chronic renal failure and acidosis. However, I then started being questioned by Jace over my problem with Doctor Bane.

"Are you really not going to tell me why you won't work with Doctor Bane?"

"No. What about an infection?"

"Nope. No white count, no CT lesions, no fever, nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me already, dude."

"You can't tell anyone and you definitely can not comment."

"First of all, I'm gay and second of all we had sex." He looked quite uncomfortable at the second part.

"What about aneurysm?" was what he asked instead.

"No blood on the CT and no headaches."

"Okay. There is no pregnancy or drug use. No trauma. Was he good? He looks like he would be. So..."

"We are out of answers. What if no one finds anything. What if she dies?"

"I really wanted that surgery."

"She's never gunna get to grow up. All she would have had is that stupid pageant that she did. You know what her pageant talent is?"

"What they have talent?"

"Rhythmic gymnastic. She told me earlier today when I got lost. What even is it? I don't even have the slightest clue," I told Jace, both of us laughing through the conversation.

"I think it has something to do with a ribbon,"

"Wait..." I interrupted. "I know what's wrong with her. Let's go."

* * *

We ran round the halls looking for Doctor Bane and eventually found him standing by the lift.

"Doctor Bane," Jace shouted. "Lauren competes in beauty pageants."

"I know that but we have to save her."

"No headaches or neck pain and her CT is clean. There is no medical proof of a aneurysm but what if she has one anyway,"

"There are no indicators."

"She twisted her ankle when she was practicing for the talent part of the pageant."

I stood there not being able to get a word in between Jace and Bane but then I interjected into the conversation.

"She fell when she twisted her ankle. She fell." I told him.

"It was a minor fall and her doctor didn't even mention it when I was taking her history but she fell. She fell," Jace said.

"Do you know the chances that a minor fall could burst and aneurysm 1 in a million literally. Let's go,"

"Where?" Jace asked.

"To find out if she is 1 in a million."

We found out that she had burst an aneurysm. A very small one.

"It's a subarachnoid haemorrhage," Doctor Bane told us. "She's bleeding into her brain. She could have gone through her whole life with it not being a problem but with one tap in the right place, it just burst and now I get to fix it. You two did great. Now I need to tell Lauren Ashcroft's parent's she's having surgery."

"Doctor Bane, who will be scrubbing in with you?" Jace asked, hopefully.

"I can't take you both. I'm sorry. Alexander I will see you in the OR."

"Favouritism," Jace murmered under his breath.

Doctor Bane went to tell Lauren's parents the news and Jace gave me the dirtiest look I have ever received because I said nothing. The day was going to hell and I was definitely the centre of all the torment. Lucky me. Please let this day end.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I know this chapter was very medical but this will happen sometimes and other times I will explore relationships more. Thanks for reading. I will try and update soon.**


	3. Someday I Will Know

**A/N: Hey guys I know its been a while since I've updated but a lot has been going on and I've been on holiday but here is the next chapter I know of you have been waiting for I hope you like it.**

 **Note; I have started to write in third person.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters and plot belong to Cassandra Clare and Grey's Anatomy/Shonda Rhimes. Also I do not own the saying 'Its a beautiful day to save lives' but I think it befits Magnus and so I think I will use it. Again I have used so of Meredith's words for Alec.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Been assigned to the head of the Cardio-thoracic Surgery wasn't exactly what Clary wanted, especially since she had froze and been unable to finish her first solo surgery, resulting in Dr Blackthorn to take over. Now she stood in the wash room waiting and waiting bored out of her mind why she waited for Doctor Blackthorn to finish a surgery in which Clary had no part in. All she had to occupy her time was filling out charts. How fun, right? But being a surgeon meant not just doing surgery but also filling paperwork and doing things that weren't fun and exciting. After finishing up her last piece Doctor Blackthorn entered the wash room from the OR after about an hour of surgery.

"That quick Doctor Blackthorn, are you really done already?" Clary asked astonished at how fast she had managed to complete the procedure.

"His heart had to much damaged. I was unable to take him off bypass. I had no choice, I had to let him go. Rarely this happens but it does indeed happen. That's the worst part of doing this job, you can't always saved them." Doctor Blackthorn answered, sympathetically.

"But I...I.." Clary began stuttering. "I told his wife that he would make it through. I told her that he would be fine. I promised her." Clary muttered stumbling over her words. Looking into the OR in disbelief to what Doctor Blackthorn had said.

"You, what?" Doctor Blackthorn said, in a calm before the storm tone. "How could you promise anything to his wife. This is my case Doctor Fairchild and you cannot going around making promise to patients families that you most definitely cannot keep. You never ever ever promise a good outcome never. Do you understand me, Fairchild?"

"Yes but I thought..."

"If you think it's a good idea to go round making promises that couldn't be kept then you get to tell his wife that she is now a widow." Blackthorn said in a stern tone.

Clary became overwhelmed and burst out into tears over what she had done, what had happened and what she was now permitted to do. For her this was the worst first shift ever.

* * *

Jace sat in the lower level corridor with Aline Penhallow. He was pissed off about everything, especially the fact that Alec Lightwood had gotten to scrub in and he didn't.

"Maybe..."

"Aline."

"Maybe, Alec never..."

"Aline," Jace warned.

Frustration was building up and to make matters worse for Jace, Alec walked in and leaned against the wall folding his arms as if nothing much had happened.

"I'll tell Doctor Bane I've changed my mind."

" know what Lightwood don't do me any favours. I'm fine." Jace retorted.

"Jace,"

"You did a cutthroat thing and you have to deal with it. Don't come to me for forgiveness for what you did, if you want to be shark then be a shark, Alec."

"I'm not..."

"Oh yes you are." Jace interrupted. "You know what Lightwood, screw you. I don't get picked for surgeries because I screwed my boss and I certainly didn't get into med school because I have famous mother. Some of us have to earn what we get."

Everyone became silent and Aline was uncomfortable and awkward all the way through. After contemplating it Alec stormed out leaving before words could be said that he and everyone would regret later. How dare he say such things? But then again was there merit in what had been said.

* * *

After cleaning and composing herself Clary lingered around the door to the waiting room in which the woman, who had no idea of the fate of her husband, sat waiting for the doctors to give her some information on his condition. After staring at the family for what seemed like forever, Clary finally mustered up the courage to five the family news that no one wants to hear.

"Mrs Savage, there were complication with your husband surgery. His heart had a lot of damage." Clary could feel the tears forming behind her eyes as she looked at the woman who a minute ago had hope in her eyes and now had pain and despair flickering there with every work Clary said. "We tried to take him off bypass but..." Clary choked on her words. "there wasn't anything we could have done."

Mrs Savage looked at her with pain and confusion and instantly asked "what are you trying to say?"

Clary mustered everything she had as she said the words that broke people in two. "He died. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Now please leave me alone," Mrs Savage whimpered before falling to the ground, crying, holding on to another family member for dear life, as the sound of her sobs echoed through the room, whilst the realisation of the news that Clary had just delivered hit her. Clary turned around and walked away tears falling from her emerald green eyes, without the strength to stop them.

* * *

 **Hour 40**

Alec paced around Lauren Ashcroft's room as she was being prepared for surgery by Doctor Bane. He was shaving her head and as time quickly passed Alec became more and more nervous about the impending surgery that he was going to be apart of. Magnus noticed the worry on Alec's face and decided that he needed to calm him down before they entered the operating room. Small talk was his only idea.

"I promised I would try and make her look cool because being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that could ever happen in the history of the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD," Magnus made sure to exaggerate and make a bit show when he said those words, ultimately making Alec laugh and relax a little more. Magnus finished up the shaving of Lauren's head and turned off the shaver. Looking back up at Alec he noticed that Alec had gone from nervous to smiling to serious in a matter of minutes. His facial expression was definitely somber.

"Did you give me this surgery because I slept with you?" Alec asked without missing a beat.

"Yes."

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing he never ever wanted to use sex as a way to help himself get further in life as he was about to say something, Magnus continued talking.

"I'm kidding." He said in all seriousness.

Alec continued to stare at Magnus, studying his beautiful face and his exquisite jade eyes. Snapping himself out of whatever that was he spoke.

"I'm not scrubbing in for surgery. You should ask Jace he really wants it. More than I do."

"So how I do not believe that. Your Lauren's doctor and on your first day with little training you have helped save her life. You have earned the right to follow her case through to the finish, Alexander. Also you shouldn't let the fact that we slept together stop you from taking your shot, which you indeed earned."

"You said that already."

"I know."

* * *

Alec sat outside the hospital with Clary in complete and utter silence, listening to the sound of the city pass by them. Clary was still hyper emotional after the events of the day and Alec was considering everything that had happened since he arrived yesterday morning.

"I wish I would have wanted to be a chef or a policeman or a postal worker." Was what he said prompting Clary to snap out and look at him in slight disbelief. Then she came out with her own response to careers paths that were not the ones they where on.

"I think I would have made a good teacher." Alec let out a small laugh and Clary continued. "My mother tells everyone she meets that I'm a surgeon, as if its a big accomplishment. Like a superhero, saving the day or something. If only she could see me now." Clary sighed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"When I told my mother I wanted to go to Medical school and follow in the footsteps of her and my genius twin sister, she tried to talk me out of it. ApparentlyI don't have what it takes to be a surgeon not like they do and that I would never make it. She told me I was nothing like my sister and following in their footsteps was the biggest mistake I could ever make. So, Superhero sounds pretty damn good to me, Clary. Just be glad you aren't in my shoes."

Clary contemplated on Alec's words for a moment and then said "We're gunna survive this right?" Alec just looked at her with hope in his eyes as she stared at the city of Alicante.

* * *

Doctor Garroway stood in the ER looking at the patient that William Herondale was suppose to have treated but was still unresponsive to the medication he had given her.

"Herondale, she's still short of breath. Did you get her an ABG or a chest valve?"

"Yes sir I did." Herondale told the chief. Alec came into the ER and started looking through charts noticing Herondale with the chief.

"And what did you see?"

"Oh well I... I... I had a lot of patients last night."

"Name the common causes of post op fever."

"Err... Yeah..." Will reached into his pocket.

"From your head," the chief demanded. "Not from a book, don't look it up." Alec couldn't help but stare over at the situation that was taking place after yesterday he had told Will it might not have been what he thought but Will's arrogance was another problem. "You've learnt it, it should be in your head, name the common causes of post op fever?"

"The common cause of post op..." Will started.

"Can anyone name the common causes of post op fever?" The chief asked the whole room. Everyone remained silent for a minute as the chief scanned the room seeing if anyone was going to answer his question.

"Wind. Water. Wound. Walking. Wonder drugs. The five W's." Alec answered. "Most of the time it's wind, splinting or pneumonia. pneumonia is easy to assume, especially if you are too busy to do the tests." The chief looked between Alec and Will and then asked a simple question.

"What do you think is wrong with 4B?"

"The fourth W. Walking. I think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary embolus."

"How would you diagnose?"

"Spiral, CT, VQ Scan, provide O2, dose with heparin and consult for an IVC filter."

The chief looked back at Will with a slight smirk on his face. "Do exactly what he said and then tell your resident that I want you off this case. I'd know you anywhere your the spitting image of your mother and your twin sister. Welcome to the game, Lightwood."

Alec smiled as a pissed off and embarrassed Herondale got on with the chiefs orders. This could be interesting, Alec thought.

* * *

It was time for Lauren's surgery. The finishing touches where added as Alec went into the wash room to scrub in. Finally setting foot in the ER Alec was put in his surgical and stepped up to the table but not all the way as he knew he would only be watching. Doctor Bane was cool, calm and collected as Alec watched him, nervously about what the outcome of this would be.

"Okay everyone, 'It's a beautiful day to save lives'. Let's get started shall we?" Magnus said, grinning under his surgical mask. It was pretty obvious when looking into his eyes. When Alec looked at Lauren on the table, Magnus couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful black-haired, cobalt blue-eyed man who he was going to have in his surgery today, he just hoped Alec wouldn't become a distraction, he had only known Alec for a day and a half, it was impossible right? Wrong. Magnus knew from the moment Alec entered the OR that this was going to be a surgery he wouldn't forget and hopefully wouldn't get distracted in because he did not want to lose his patient.

ALEC: _I can't think of any one reason why I want to become a surgeon. But I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it is more then just a game. And you either take that step forward or you turn around and walk away. I could quit but here's the thing. I love the playing field._

* * *

 **Hour 48**

Alec had just come out if surgery and couldn't believe it when he was able to step up to the table and look through the operating microscope as Magnus performed the surgery. It was the most incredible thing he had ever experience in his life so far.

"That was a good surgery," Jace said, finally speaking to Alec after there big fight earlier on.

"It was," Alec replied.

"We don't have to do all the mushy stuff do we?"

"Yuk."

"You should get some sleep Lightwood you look like crap."

"I look better than you."

"That's not possible," Jace said, smirking at Alec before walking off. Alec couldn't help but grin. After Jace had left Magnus walked into the room charts in hand and removed his brightly coloured surgical cap. Sighing, he looked over towards Alec leaning against the wall. Alec broke the ice.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced," Alec stated. Magnus smiled and nodded towards him. "You practice on cadavers, you observe and you think you will know what it will feel like standing over that table but that was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs," Alec finished exaggerating the whole way through with his hands and uncontrollably grinning at the co owner of the hospital. The two men gazed longingly into each others eyes jade meeting cobalt before Magnus muttered "Yeah."

Alec grinned looking at the floor and repeated Magnus answer. "Yeah."

Magnus did not want to go anywhere, at that moment he wanted to continue looking at Alec and all his beauty but a lass that could not be. "I should go finish up,"

"You should," Alec replied.

"I'll see you around," Magnus said, picking up his stuff and walking away.

"See you round," Alec responded, wishing he hadn't left but knowing it was for the best, Magnus was his boss. It could not be.

 _Alec: So I made it through my first shift, we all did. The other Interns are all good people. I think you'd like them. Maybe. I don't know. I like them. I changed my mind I'm not going to sell the house I'm going to keep, I'll have to get a couple of room mates but I'm keeping it, its home, you know. Bye Mom._ Another voicemail, he left his mother knowing that it was very unlikely she would call back. She was always to busy for him but he was persistent and knew he would make he come around someday.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think let me know. I'm still thinking about when to enter some characters and will hopefully be exploring a little more in the relationships department now between certain characters. I hope you continue reading.**


	4. Fool Me Once

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I thought it should definitely follow Merder in episode two but with my own addition of course, not very medical this chapter I kind of decided against it as it was quite prominent in the last two. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and plot belong to Cassandra Clare and Shonda Rhimes respectively. Again I have used Meredith's overview for Alec.**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **ROOMMATES WANTED**

 **Two medium sized rooms with shared bath available. Close to Bane Lewis Memorial Hospital. Close to anything you need from coffee shops to public transport to shopping centre. Non-smokers only apply. No pets. All applicants will need to have a credit check complete and first and last months rent plus deposit is required to move in.**

 **Alexander Lightwood**

* * *

 _Its all about lines. The finish line at the end of residency. Waiting in line for a chance at the operating table. And then there is the most important line the line separating you from the people you work with. It doesn't help to get to familiar, to make friends, you need boundaries between you and the rest of the world. Other people are far to messy, its all about lines, drawing lines in the sand and praying like hell that no one crosses them._

 _No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not. I can not live with these people no, no, no._ Alec was pissed. He had spent the whole morning interviewing people as perspective roommates and every single one of them he had decided was not right. They were too young, the had a off putting demeanor, they were too loud. The list was becoming endless.

"Come on Alec, I need somewhere to live. My mum irons my scrubs, I need to leave," Clary overly stressed, she just hoped he would understand.

"We work together a hundred hours a week. It is not a good idea Clary, Its not a bribe Jace" Alec said, he was definitely not a people person.

"I can put down, first, last and next plus deposit down please Al..."

"Totally a bribe," Jace interrupted, pacing back and forth the hallway, smirking whilst eating an apple. Typical Herondale, his cousin was exactly the same arrogant and a know it all, or so Will thought anyway, Alec had already shown him up. Now that was fun.

It was now Aline's turn to jump in. "I can cook and I have been told I have OCD i like things clean and tidy,"

"No, no, no. I want two strangers, who I don't have to talk too or be nice to for that matter. And its not a bribe its a latte." Alec finished walking over towards Isabelle.

"Clary, your running the code team. Alec, take the trauma pager. Jace deliver the weekend labs. Aline your on sutures." Isabelle finished, grabbing her clip board and walking off.

"Doctor Lightwood," _Always best to address her that way._ "I was hoping to help you in the OR today maybe perform a minor procedure. I think i'm ready. Latte?" Alec asked holding up the cup he had been holding.

"If gets to cut, I wanna cut too."

"I wouldn't mind another shot."

"Hold up. Every Intern wants to perform their first surgery. That is not your job. Your job is make your resident happy. That would be me. Do I look happy to you? No. Why? Because my Interns are whiny. Do you know what would make me happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pagers answered, having the weekend labs are delivered, having someone down in the pit doing sutures. No one and I mean no one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy i'm Mary freakin' Poppins." Isabelle finished taking the latte and walking off.

"Latte, my ass," Jace whispered in Alec's ear.

Isabelle turned and looked back at her Interns. "Why you all standing there move. Now."

* * *

After being yell a and shooed off by Isabelle. Alec grabbed his charts and walked over to the lift. He wanted a stress free shift. Like that was going to happen he was a doctor after all. The one person he did want to avoid. Who he couldn't stop thinking about was his boss, who so happened to be standing by the lift Alec was about to get on. Shit. Alec started to turn around to walk away when Doctor Magnus Bane noticed him. Shit.

"Alexander," Magnus said, in that sultry voice of his.

"Doctor Bane," Alec responded, walking into the lift. Magnus followed suit, pressing the floor and close door buttons. Alec found sharing a very confined space with Magnus unsettling, he did not know what to do with himself as the man, he really couldn't stop thinking about was, stood in front of him. So, ended up fidgeting and looking everywhere but Magnus. After a couple of seconds he caved.

"I am not going out with you," Alec stated.

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" Magnus questioned, a little amused by his outburst. "Do you want to go out with me, Alexander?"

 _My name. It sounded so right rolling off his tongue. Damn it._ "I am not dating you. And..." Alec just had to clarify this. For himself mostly. "I am definitely not sleeping with you again. Your my boss."

"I'm your bosses, bosses, bosses, boss. I do co own this hospital you know."

"Your my teacher, and my teacher's teacher and your my teacher. Your sexually harassing me."

"No, I'm riding in a lift."

 _Lines._ "Look I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn, there's a big line," Alec said, unconvincingly.

"So, this line is it imaginary or do I need to get you a permanent marker?"Magnus asked turning around to face Alec. Alec held on to his charts for dear life. He had to stop himself. Magnus was moving in too close. Alec stepped back hitting the wall. _You know what? Fuck it._ Alec dropped everything he was holding and lunged for the dark and sexy doctor. _Damn the consequences right know._

Alec crushed his lips against the doctor he just couldn't deny right now. Electric. That's how Alec would describe the feeling of his lips against Magnus'. The kiss was full of passion and desire. The heat rolled off them in waves and they explored each other through the scrubs and white coats they had on. They were in a lift and the floor numbers where counting down. They where glued together trying to get as much of each other from the kiss as they could before it was over. Seconds thats all they had. Alec moaned, against Magnus' lips and he nibbled to get inside. Both now exploring each other's mouths and rolling around the wall. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's ebony locks, taking in the feel off his soft hair. They both moaned and whimpered before the lift dinged, Alec broke away picked up his charts and shot out the doors as they opened not saying another word. Magnus smirked wiping his swollen lip, as nurse's entered the lift.

"Ladies," he said, getting shy smiles and whispering as they stood behind him. Magnus couldn't help but grin. He was definitely winning this game and he knew it.

* * *

Alec had given in. Clary and Aline where now his roommates, he could not find anyone else and after the day those two had had. He felt guilty. Plus he knew them and even though he said he wanted strangers to share his house, in fact he didn't. Clary had lost five people on the code team and Aline had spent her shift suturing peoples wounds. Alec had been by the action, so he felt a little guilty, not much just a little. They were his only option, plus he didn't even mind that they were both girls, he just needed people to fill his big empty house and make it a home.

Clary had been so happy to find out that Alec was letting her and Aline move in. She did have a huge crush on him and all. She spent every minute she could ogling had it bad and she didn't even know what it was yet. Attraction? Love? Lust? She had no idea but if she could get over the shy feeling she got around him she just might find out.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood had never met the famous Doctor Simon Lewis. Head of trauma surgery. Co owner of the hospital, along with Doctor Bane. No one from the residents above her and down had met him. He was said to have joined up with the Army as a surgeon a year or so before she arrived as an Intern. He was a mystery to everyone. It was very rare that a doctor in the hospital spoke of him. Everyone knew that Bane and Lewis where best friends, brothers almost they were that close but even Bane didn't talk about him. That is until today. Doctor Bane and the chief of surgery Doctor Garroway had called a meeting with all the doctors who could be spared, earlier in the day.

 _"As you all know, Doctor Simon Lewis has been away serving the country in the Army as a surgeon for the last few years. He will be returning as head of trauma surgery next week," Bane announced._

 _Isabelle stood there expressionless. She knew he was extraordinary in his field, exactly like Bane but the news did not bring up any feelings. She didn't know the guy he was just her boss, that was all._

 _"I expect you all to welcome him and let him settle back into his role. He had been gone a long time, you better all respect him," the chief said and then waving a hand to dismiss us. "Get back to work."_

 _As Isabelle was turning to leave having a surgery in twenty minutes she was stopped by the sound of Bane's voice._ _"Doctor Lightwood," Isabelle turned to face him._

 _"How may I help you, Doctor Bane?" she asked, turning up the corners of her mouth slightly. Isabelle never smiled. Never. This was not a smile, more of an acknowledgment if anything else._

 _"Simon, will be coming back next week as you know and me and the chief have decided to assign you to him for a few weeks,"_

 _"You know I have been working with the chief in the general surgery department,"_

 _"That I do but I think Simon needs someone like you around him for the first few weeks he's back,"_

 _"What are you insinuating Doctor Bane?"_

 _"Only that you are a strong willed, brilliant surgical resident and that you are the best for this job, Doctor Lightwood. It is only for a few weeks and you do know that you have to spend time in a departments, training, not just the one you think you want to specialise in. Are we clear?"_

 _"Perfectly."_

 _"Great. I think he will like you."_

Isabelle had spent an hour running those words through her head. _I think he will like you._ What the hell did that even mean? Isabelle didn't think she was that much different from all the other residents, maybe she was, maybe she wasn't but Bane had obviously meant something by his statement she just couldn't quite figure it out yet. Now all she could think about was the up an coming time she would spend with Doctor Simon Lewis, helping him get back to working in a hospital, his hospital. She was not looking forward to it. Not one bit.

* * *

By the end of Alec's shift he was officially exhausted, he had been present in three surgery's and looked after many a trauma patient. As he walked over towards the lift after getting dressed, he couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the situation from earlier in their shift. Magnus stood waiting for the same lift. Just Magnus.

"So..."Magnus said, smirking as Alec walked over. "Are you going to jump me in the lift again?"

Alec answered grinning like a fool, lucky enough he was stood in front of Magnus. "You wish."

Magnus came right up to Alec, his breath caressing Alec's ear as he said "Oh, I do wish," and then stepping back. Alec gulped and composed himself. He stun to face Magnus, who was smirking with that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"I am so taking the stairs this time." Walking towards them, Alec heard Magnus laugh.

"No self control. It's sad really," he chortled before he entered the lift. Oh how it was hard to resist him.

 _Here's what I know. If your willing to take the chance, the view from the other side is spectacular._

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think about that then? Let me know :)**


	5. Being Relentless

**Author's Notes: Hey guys here is the new chapter. I know you have been waiting a while but I am just starting university so I'm sure how often I will be able to update but I will try. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Simon Lewis is now in the house.**

 **Just want to give a quick shout out to the person who reviewed saying that she had recommended my story to her friend and they were both obsessed thank you so much and I hope you keep reading, here's your update. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and plot belong to Cassandra Clare and Shonda Rhimes respectively. Again I have used Meredith's overview for Alec.**

* * *

Chapter Five

 _'We live out our lives on the surgical unit. Seven days a week, fourteen hours a day. We are together more than we are apart. After a while the ways of residency become the ways of life. Number one always keep score. Number two do whatever you can to out smart the other guy. Number three don't make friends with the enemy.'_

"Good Morning Doctor Lightwood," Doctor Bane said walking towards Isabelle as she was waiting at the side of the road.

"Shut up," Isabelle said, abruptly. Looking round and paying no attention to her boss.

"You know I'm an attending as well as your boss don't you?"

"I know I have forgotten something. I just can't put my finger on it," Isabelle murmured. "Something is definitely happening today I just..."

"Alright, Doctor Lightwood I guess I will see you inside,"

"Its right in front of my face I just know it..."

Doctor Bane stepped out to cross the road without noticing the oncoming bikers who had no inclination to slow down.

"Doctor Bane..."

Isabelle grabbed hold of Magnus' arm and pulled him back into the street, quite forcefully. Bikers were all over the place riding around the cars, jumping up onto the pavement and disturbing the pedestrians as well as causing total chaos in the area. With many falling off there bikes and on to the ground. Isabelle's face began to light up slightly as she remembered what day it was.

"Ahhh, so that's it,"

"Would have been nice to been informed sooner," Doctor Bane said, walking into the hospital with Doctor Lightwood in tow.

* * *

" _Fools on bikes killing themselves, its natural selection, is what it is_ ," Isabelle muttered to her Interns who were curious to her state of mind at the moment.

"So what's up with the destroyer is she off her meds or something, she's bat shit crazy today?" Doctor Will Herondale whispered quite loudly to Doctor Fairchild.

"Have you never heard of the race?" Clary answered back.

* * *

Chief of Surgery Luke Garroway was stood near the surgery timetable, talking to Doctor Bane as well as Doctor Blackthorn. Doctor Lightwood, however, was on a mission she new exactly what day it was and she was determined as ever to get through it because two of the things she was not looking forward to were happening today and she was definitely not happy about it.

"Chief, the bike race started twenty minutes ago," Isabelle shouted, walking towards the ER.

"Okay everyone its bike race day," Chief Garroway announced, clapping his hands to emphasise the point.

Clary, Will, Jace, Alec and Aline followed Isabelle, with Clary explaining about the race.

"Every year they hold and underground bike race from a bar," Clary explained putting on a surgical jacket. "Its completely illegal,"

"Its crazy is what it is," Alec said, following suit and putting on a surgical jacket.

"The race doesn't have any rules at all," Clary inputted.

"It sounds awesome," Will said "Especially if you are winning free stuff."

"Oh it does have one rule, you can't gauge each others eyes out," Clary remembered.

"I can't believe we are gunna be trapped in the pit bandaging up idiots when we could be in the OR," Jace complained.

"What kind of people engage in a race where the only rule is not to gauge out another person's eyes?" Clary asked.

"I need someone to get up to the OR the chief needs a right hand," Isabelle said, unfazed. Everyone instantly raised there hands at the opportunity to get into the OR.

 _'Oh and yeah number four everything, I mean everything is a competition.'_

"Clary, go." Everyone sighed.

"Rules of trauma," Isabelle announced. "Don't try and mingle with the ER Interns, they don't know their ass from their oesophagus. So be fast and discharge faster and don't let me see you fighting over patients, Got it. Let's go."

Everyone rushed after Isabelle into the ER. The room was filling with lots of injured people who had either been on the bikes or hit with them, there was a lot of blood. Aline's jaw dropped at the sight.

 _"Its like candy but with blood which is so much better,"_ Jace said, incredibly excited which was kind of weird to everyone else in the room.

"Oh my god," Aline said, stunned at the sight of someone being brought in on a gurney into the ER.

"Their mine," Jace shouted running over to the side of the patient.

"Wait no, I saw him first" Aline jumped in, running up to the gurney.

A man sat on a bed with wheel spikes sticking out of his side. Alec's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Oooh I'll take that guy," he said.

"Not unless you beat me to him first," _Of course Will Herondale had to want the same patient as me_ , Alec thought. Both Alec and Will ran over to the patient and luckily Alec won or so he thought because while he was speaking to the patient Will pulled the spikes out of the man.

"Look it's just a superficial wound so stitch him up and let him get back to it," Will said, walking away to find another case.

Alec stood there holding the spikes that Herondale had just handed him a little stunned.

* * *

Clary placed a surgical mask on and headed into the scrub room attached to the OR.

"Sir, Doctor Lightwood sent me here to assist you sir, would you like me to scrub in?"

"No, I'm stuck here all day, I have the co owner of the hospital coming back from the Army and I need you on the floor monitoring my pre and post op patients, Fairchild," the chief answered, whilst he was scrubbing in.

"Oh,"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all sir, no problem sir,"

"Good. There's a friend of mine in 4451, Alaric Rodriguez, give him whatever he needs,"

"Yes sir." Clary said taking off her surgical mask and getting on with the task she had been assigned.

* * *

Alec spent his time suturing up the guy who had bike spikes in the side of his abdomen.

"You have a nice touch," the guy said, as Alec finished up his suturing. "By the way your very good looking."

Alec raised an eyebrow, he hardly ever got hit on by guys. He was openly gay and embrace his sexuality but this rarely happened and especially whilst he was treating a patient and had weird feelings towards his boss.

"Seriously do you think you have a shot here?"

"So you are gay. I just wanted to check, handsome. By the way I like to think I've got a shot anywhere."

Alec grinned, unable to hide his smile from his patient. He was actually quite good looking after all with longish brown hair and hazel-green eyes, even so the eyes he longed to gaze at and hated admitting to himself, where jade in colour.

"I think you should let me take you for some tests, run a CT, you could have internal bleeding," Alec said, placing a bandage over the stitches.

"No thank you I have to get back to my race,"

"Why? You can't win now anyway,"

"Doesn't mean I can finish and cross the finish line in all my glory. There's a party at the finish line," he said and then turned his voice quiet and seductive. "Do you wanna meet me there?"

Alec stared at him. "One test, a CT and I will have you out of the hospital in an hour,"

"Seriously, I can't do it. I have to go,"

"Okay fine, but you do realise that your leaving against medical advice and that I strongly recommend that you stay here and have treatment,"

"But the frat guy said I could leave,"

"The frat guy is a complete and utter ass and you should not listen to him. I'm your doctor." The guy just kept staring at Alec not saying a word and smiling at his last comment. "Anyway I need you to sign an MMA form,"

"I will do anything you want me to," he said, in a sultry voice.

"What is it with you guys and your need to dirty everything up, this has been happening all morning?"

The guy smiled before answering. "I don't know. Maybe its just testosterone,"

"Maybe. You might wanna see a doctor about that, also,"

"Maybe."

The guy got off the bed after filling out his form and went to walk to the desk. Alec stood up from the stool he had been seated on and went to follow. The guy, however stun round quickly and took hold of Alec's waist, crashing his lips down on that of Doctor Lightwoods. Alec held up his hands as the guy had a tight grip on the back of his neck and waist. The kiss was nothing like that of Magnus Bane's kiss which was amazing but this wasn't exacty unpleasant. The guy stepped back.

"That was for good luck. You'll see me again Doctor Lightwood," and with that he flounced out of the hospital leaving a shocked Alec behind.

"For your sake I hope not," Alec shot back before he was out of hearing range. After that incident Alec found that it was kind of thrilling and different from what he was used to. He turned around to tidy up the space and dispose of the medical waste but found Doctor Magnus Bane watching him through the window. Of course he would be there to see that. Why was he always around?

Alec spun around and tried heading for the door to get away but Magnus was too quick and was in the room before he even made it close to the door.

"What do you want Doctor Bane?"

"You make out with patients now." Alec smiled, the predicament he had found himself was so unusual.

"What are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous," Magnus said, closing the door behind him.

Alec knew it was time to clarify some things.

"We had sex once, that's all,"

"And we had a make out session in a lift,"

"And we made out in a lift, once," Alec emphasised the once. Was he just not getting his point across or something?

"Seriously though, Alexander, go out with me?"

"No,"

"You know, I almost died today. I came very close. How would you feel if I Doctor Magnus Bane died and you didn't get a chance to go out with me?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus. "Get over yourself already,"

"Come on, Alexander,"

"It's the chase isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The thrill of the chase. I have been contemplating why you are so hell bent on trying to get me to go out with you and I have concluded that it is the thrill of the chase. You know your my boss, you know its against the rules and you know I keep saying no but you still keep on coming so its the chase."

"Well it is fun, isn't it?"

"See Doctor Bane this is all a game to you but It isn't to me because unlike you I still have a lot to prove."

Alec stormed out of the room with Magnus staring after him.

* * *

Alec had had a crap day, especially since the fact he had to watch William freakin Herondale get to scrub in with Doctor Blackthorn. Now he was in the changing room finishing up to go home. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse Will walked in, flaunting himself.

"I smell incredible,"

Alec glared at him before turning his head away.

"You know what it is?" Will said to Alec. "It's the smell of open heart surgery and it is awesome. It is freakin' AWESOME!" Will walked over to Alec with his arms stretched out. "You gotta smell me,"

"I don't want to smell you,"

"Oh yes you do," Will said wrapping his arms around Alec. That had done it Alec was even more pissed off then he had been beforehand. Alec spun around and grabbed Will by his scrubs pushing forcefully into the lockers.

"You have got to be kidding me. Okay I have more important things to deal with than you. I have roommates and boy problems and family problems. You wanna act like a little frat boy prick than be my guest. You wanna take credit for your saves and other peoples that's fine as well but stay out of my face Herondale and for the record you smell like shit," Alec finished, pushing him back into the lockers as hard as he could and walking back to his locker. Maybe that would teach him. Just then he noticed Magnus had walked in.

"He attacked me," Will said to Magnus. Alec became infuriated and lunged for Will prompting Magnus to grab hold of Alec before he did some stupid.

"Alexander, Alexander, Alexander," Magnus said, in a calming voice pushing him back towards the other side of the room away from William Herondale. Magnus spun around on his heels glaring at Will.

"You might wanna leave right now before I change my mind and let him beat the shit out of you." Magnus threw Will out of the locker room, shutting the door behind the idiot. Magnus and Alec stared at each other.

"What?" Magnus said.

"Nothing... It's just..." They continued to look at each other. "Nothing." Alec walked towards the door and Magnus opened it for him. Alec spun and looked at Magnus before storming out into the hallway.

* * *

Isabelle was waiting by the surgery timetable checking when she could move some of her surgery's around and what else she could get in one. She had spotted the name of Doctor Simon Lewis who had a surgery in thirty minutes except he was not around. No one had seen him or met him today so having a surgery written on the board was unusual.

"Where the hell is my mysterious boss, that I have been assigned to. This is no doubt some sort of punishment for something I've done," Isabelle murmured continually staring at his name.

"Punishment is it?" Isabelle spun round quickly she knew one was in the hallway a few minutes ago, so why was there some here now? She found a tallish man, stood in the middle of the hallway in scrubs and a white doctors jacket, with his hands in his pockets. She had never seen him before. He had a very muscular physique, and was very very toned from what could be seen through his scrubs. As Isabelle traced her way up his body to his face she found a beautiful man staring back at her. He was incredibly good looking in a geeky kind of way and was wearing glasses. But what she noticed most was his radiant smile that seemed to be directed towards her.

"Excuse me?" She answered after a while.

"You know, you said I'm your punishment." Isabelle collected herself quickly.

"So, you're Doctor Simon Lewis, then?"

"That would be me,"

"I'm Doctor Isabelle Lightwood, Its a pleasure to meet you, sir,"

"We will have none of that,"

"None of what,"

"Sir, it makes me sound old, I'm only twenty-five,"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I finished medical school at seventeen and my residency and fellowship at twenty-two,"

"I'm twenty-four and am on my third year here,"

"I was a boy-genius, anyway would you like to scrub in with me Doctor Isabelle Lightwood?"

"I guess that would be okay, Doctor Lewis,"

"Then let's go,"

Simon walked past her towards the lift to the OR's Isabelle broke into a smile after meeting the man she had so been dreading. Wait why was she smiling she never smiled never. This was so weird. What was happening and who really was this interesting and beautiful man she had just met and why did she find him so attractive?

* * *

 **End of Next Shift**

The guy from the other morning had come back in and nearly died due to internal bleeding and Jace and Aline where able to perform harvest surgery on someone who was run down in the bike race. The day again was not a good one. Alec was in the locker room again getting ready to go home when Magnus walked in this had started to become a pattern.

"It's not the chase," Magnus said.

"What?"

"You and me Alexander, it's not the thrill of the chase. It's not the game. It's your beautifully crafted hands and your hair,"

"My hair?"

"Yes, your ebony locks, it smells good. Also you are very very bossy and it keeps me alive."

Alec and Magnus smiled at each other. "I'm still not going out with you," Alec said, grinning at him.

"You say that now." Magnus turned and exited the room leaving a grinning Alec behind.

 _There's another way to survive this competition. One they never tell you about. One you have to learn for yourself. Number five its not about the race at all. There are no winners or losers. Victories are counted by the number of lives saved. And once in a while the life you save could be your own._

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter. Review and let me know I love reading them.**


	6. Early Shift

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys here is the new chapter. I decided to try and make up for the gap between my last chapters and the fact that I'm starting University and don't know when I will get to update again. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Just want to give a quick shout out to the people who are reviewing this story. It means a lot and I love hearing from you guys. Hope some more of you review because I would like to hear your views.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and plot belong to Cassandra Clare and Shonda Rhimes respectively. Again I have used Meredith's overview for Alec.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 _'Intimacy is a four syllable word for - here are my heart and soul please grind them into hamburger and enjoy. It's both desired and feared. Difficult to live with and impossible to live without. Intimacy also comes attached to life's three R's. Relatives, romance and roommates. There are some things you can't escape and some things you just don't want to know.'_

"You are the first person that they will see in the morning. You say please, you say thank you. You apologize for waking them. You make them feel good about you. Why is that important? Because they will talk to you and tell you what's wrong. Why is that important? Because then you can tell your attending what they need to know during rounds. Why is that important? Because if you make your resident look bad, she will torture you until you beg for your mama. Now get out there I want pre rounds done by 5.30am." Isabelle shouted, round the locker room before leaving to find something better to do.

All the interns were sleepy from having to get up so early to go to work. Alec stood at his locker finishing putting his scrubs on before huffing.

"I better get good patients today. Yesterday I had two guys with colostomies that needed dressings changes every fifteen minutes,"

"I'm definitely gunna be in surgery. Today is my day," Jace said, looking into thin air.

"On what?"

"Like I'd tell you,"

"What do you know?,"

"That I was here at 4, Alec and you didn't show up until 4.30,"

"Just tell me Jace,"

"Nope. No can do. Because I'm not the Intern who is, how do I put this? Oh right, screwing an Attending, who also happens to own the hospital," Jace spat, walking out into the hallway with Alec following closely behind.

"I am not screw..." Alec was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Doctor Magnus Bane who happened to show up at the most inconvenient times. He was stood in just his dark blue scrubs with his black hair spiked up and a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked beautiful. Alec mentally slapped himself, stop thinking about him already.

"Your here rather early, Doctor Bane," Alec said, heading off down the opposite hall to that of Jace. Magnus walked alongside him.

"I have a cordotomy at five and I should be out at six. I thought I would buy you breakfast before your rounds,"

"Actually I have already eaten, Doctor Bane so If you would excuse me?"

Wait, what did you have?"

"Is that any of your concern?"

"Was it cereal or are you a pancake kinda guy?"

"If you really must know what I had for my breakfast it was left over grilled cheese. Does that satisfy your curiousity?" Alec asked, they had managed to turn quite a few corners whilst having this quite unusual conversation or so Alec thought anyways.

"That is pathetic, Alexander. A good day starts with a good breakfast," Magnus informed, then sipped his coffee.

"Look, I'm not being seen with you in your hospital. It is unprofessional,"

"Why don't you think of it as an attending trying to get to know one of his Interns?"

"He slept with the Intern,"

"He barely knew him,"

"And It should stay that way,"

"You want me to be professional. I will be professional,"

"That's what I want," Alec said, halting in front of a desk.

"Then that is what you will get, Alexander," Magnus in a quite low and seductive tone so it was not heard by anyone other than Alec.

"Your gunna be late for your cordotomy, Doctor Bane,"

Magnus checked his watch. "Nice talking to you, Doctor Lightwood," he said before flouncing off to his surgery.

* * *

Isabelle stood at the desk looking over charts but watching out of the corner of her eye as her brother and Doctor Bane talked. She was getting a little suspicious and the fact that Doctor Bane raised his voice when saying his farewell didn't help the matter.

"Doctor Lightwood, hurry up and start your rounds,"

"Yes, Doctor Lightwood,"

Alec grabbed his charts and walked down the hall reading them. Isabelle finished up her paperwork. Sometimes it became insufferable but it was all part of her job and she was definitely good at it. Whilst doing the insufferable chore Isabelle's thought couldn't help but wander off to her gorgeous geeky boss. She had had surgery with him yesterday where they had removed several bullets from a man who had been shot in the street. Whilst the surgery was a good one, he was marvellous, even with being gone for so long and Isabelle having to go over a few things he was just incredible. However, with that being said she would not think about him as attractive or mesmerising. No. He was an incredible surgeon and her teacher. That was all. She was quite the feminist and scary or so she had been told by several interns who had quit because of her. He was her boss. Her boss. The boss. But that didn't mean she couldn't be around him in the OR.

"Doctor Lightwood?"

Isabelle quickly snapped out of her thoughts and to the familiar voice that had called her. She started to smile before remembering that she didn't actually smile in public and turning the corners of her mouth down and moving her eyes from the man in front of her to her clip board.

"How may I help you Doctor Lewis?" Isabelle asked, finishing up her charts.

"I was wondering If you could help me?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows and looked up at the smiling face of Simon Lewis. His smile was radiant, brighter than anything she had seen. But that didn't mean much she was still Doctor Isabelle Lightwood. She sighed, loudly.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem, Sir. What can I help you with?"

"Well for starters I thought I told you not to call me Sir It makes me sound old and I am not. Secondly I need you to join me in the pit today. I am still adjusting back into my role and I need someone to help me run the ER. I spoke to the Chief and Doctor Bane and they said it was fine if I had you for the shift."

"Anyone could help you with that, Doctor Lewis?" After speaking Isabelle realised what he had said. If I had you. What an interesting choice of words.

"Yes, that they could but aren't you suppose to be the one by my side?" Simon replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am. I will join you right away, sir, Let me round up my Interns."

"Please stop calling me that," Simon whined as if he where a child.

Isabelle's mouth turned up at the corners as she stalked off in search for her interns she was very much looking forward to working in the pit with Doctor Lewis. Very much indeed.

* * *

Isabelle had found her Interns and sent Alec, Clary and Will down whilst she was in the middle of something. Doctor Bane needed some Interns as he had been called down to ER before he had the chance to get to do his cordotomy. Alec, Clary and Will rushed down to the ER and walked into trauma one to be taken aback by what they were seeing.

"Are they..." Alec started.

"Nails, yeah," Magnus answered.

The patient had about eight nails lodged into his head coming in from all directions. It was quite astonishing. No one had seen anything like it.

"I can't see my hands," the patient, said, with a shaky tone.

"Oh my god, he's conscious," Clary announced.

"Push 4mg of morphine and titrate up to ten," Magnus ordered. "I don't want him to move."

"I can't see,"

"Its okay," Alec said. "We need you to be very still Mr..."

"Cruz," Another doctor inputted. "Fernando Cruz. He tripped and fell down a flight of stairs holding a nail gun."

"Sick," Will added.

Magnus started to check if he had any feeling in his body and then shone light into the patients eyes. "What is our immediate concern?" he asked.

"Infection," Alec blurted.

"I wanna be pulling these nails out in the next half hour. I need a CT," Magnus stated.

"CT is down sir," The nurse said.

"What? What do you mean there down?"

"They exchanged them out last night. Computers crashed, having back up by one,"

"So what are, our options?" Magnus asked the group of doctors around him.

"MRI," Clary said.

"No."

"The man's got nails in his head. Why don't we just put him in a giant magnet. No. You want films from three access points." Will said, looking quite smug at the appraisal he was given.

"Look up if this has ever happened before," Bane said before finishing his chart, that he had picked up somewhere.

* * *

Jace had been seeing to a patient who happened to have worked in the hospital for a long time. He was hoping after getting to work super early to get the best case was the only way he was going to be able to get to do surgery and this particular patient needed a whipple. Except when Jace went to the surgery schedule to have a look at when he would be scrubbing in it wasn't there and so hunted down Doctor Blackthorn to find out what was going on. They stepped into a mostly secluded part of the hallway to talk.

"Have you seen her over night labs?"

"I have."

"Did you check her liver panel?"

"There not good."

"No they suck. She is choking on bile. She is Jondis,"

"She is a very sick woman, Doctor Herondale,"

"Why didn't you schedule the whipple? "

"Are you her surgeon now?"

"No I am just her cruise director pushing her around all day. The woman is practically circling the drain we need to do something,"

"I will take a look at her biopsy,"

"Screw the biopsy."

"Doctor Herondale..." Doctor Blackthorn started only to be interrupted by Jace.

"You know what? Enough. You... you... you know what I think? You never intended to do the whipple. I think that this entire thing has been bull and you are acting like the only reason she is in this hospital is to die," Jace finished. His eyes then met Doctor Blackthorn's and he knew instantly that she had no hope. She was in the hospital to die. That was all and it sucked.

Jace lost his patient that day and it was incredibly hard after spending much time with her. Her called her time of death. 11.43. He didn't realise how hard it would be until it hit him in the face. He was a doctor and this was his job. Death was a part of it. He needed to adapt. Adapt he would.

* * *

 _'I wish there were a rule book for intimacy. Some kind of a guide to tell you when you have crossed the line. It would be nice if you could see it coming, I don't know how you would fit it on a map. You take it were you can get it and keep it as long as you can. And as for rules maybe there are none. Maybe the rules of intimacy are something you have to define for yourself.'_

The next morning Alec joined Magnus for Breakfast at a small cafe, a little ways east to the hospital. He told himself that he wasn't going to show up when Magnus had extended him the invitation but a lass he couldn't get the man off of his mind. He needed to do this. Even if it was small this little bit of intimacy is what he needed most and he just wanted it from a man who he would not have but breakfast couldn't hurt right?

* * *

 **A/N: So? What do you guys think? Review and let me know would like to here from a few more of you.**


	7. Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Characters and plot belong to Cassandra Clare and Shonda Rhimes respectively. Again I have used Meredith's overview for Alec.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _'Remember when you were a kid and your biggest worry was whether you would get a bike for your birthday or get to eat cookies for breakfast. Being an adult, totally overrated. Seriously don't be fooled by all the shoes and the sex and the no parent's telling you what to do . Adulthood is responsibility. Responsibility, it really does suck.' - Meredith Grey/Alec Lightwood._

* * *

Doctor Aline Penhallow was stood at the desk filling out some charts for the patient's in her care. Doctor Helen Blackthorn, who had been in surgery all morning, strolled over to the desk holding two large cups of coffee, pushing one in front of Aline. Aline was a little taken aback by the gesture of one of her attending's and stared at Doctor Blackthorn in confusion.

"What? It's just coffee," Helen said, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Good."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Doctor Blackthorn picked up her coffee and left a really confused Doctor Penhallow at the desk, contemplating what that was all about. Aline picked up her coffee and charts and walked away from the desk. Doctor Blackthorn who had been lingering around the corner, paced back a few steps and smiled before going off in the other direction.

* * *

Alec lingered at the doctors station, charting but unfocused. He was having a bad day. Magnus strolled down the hallway in his dark blue scrubs and noticed how jittery Alec was from his body language. Walking up to his Magnus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Alexander?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I'm good," Alec answered.

"Are you sure because you seem not okay?"

"I'm fine," Alec said, nodding his head up and down, hoping that would be enough.

"Well, how about you let me take you to dinner tonight and you can tell me about what's bothering you? _Real food, waiters, real chunks of carbs in a basket,"_

"I can't,"

"Forget about what's happening at your house. Forget about the party."

"You know about the party?" Alec asked, a bit startled.

"Your friends will be at the party, so you and me can be alone somewhere else."

"How do you know about the party?"

"Thanks for not inviting by the way that felt really good," Magnus said, sarcastically. "Dinner, just think about dinner,"

"Well..." Before he could say anything else, Alec's pager went off and quickly ran off, whilst Magnus continued his stroll down the hallways.

* * *

Doctor Simon Lewis sat on a bench outside of his hospital watching the world pass by him. Maybe it was to good to be true coming back so soon with a the death and destruction he had seen over the years he had been away. Staring, his eyes wandered over medical staff leaving and others arriving, along with the vast amounts of patients that needed treatment. Whilst did seem quite fast pace to a normal person it was so very slow for Simon. The world moved at a snail's pace, one steady, agonizingly slow motion and all he could do was watch. The front lines are what haunted his dreams, being out in a chaotic, live or die situation in which he had to try save the lives of many injured soldiers and civilians, both succeeding and failing. Blood there was always so much blood and the fear that he would never make it back home to see his mother, his sister and his best friend Doctor Magnus Bane. He lost so much during his time away and the way he chose to deal with it was by smiling and getting on with it. He would now move at the snail's pace. One small step at a time.

Except at this very moment he just wanted everything to stop. Simon picked himself off of the bench outside of his hospital and swiftly walked across the street into the bar that a lot of the doctors frequented. He took a seat in the far back corner of the bar, so he was facing the entrance and called the bar tender over. The short, bald man who was cleaning a glass, looked up and seeing it was Simon, gave a toothy grin before sauntering over.

"Doctor Lewis, long time, no see buddy,"

"Same here Larry," Simon answered, his voice cold. The bartender didn't notice and carried on.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey straight,"

"Ahhh, I remember now, you and Bane always had drunk the same drink every time you came in." The bartender made the drink and pushed it over to Simon. Simon picked up and downed it in one.

"Again," the bartender again made the drink and pushed it over to Simon, with him following suit and downing it in one. This occurred several more times before Larry left the bottle in front of Simon and went off to serve other customers. Tonight Simon was going to drown his sorrows in whiskey.

* * *

After having the worst day ever and almost killing someone because he had withheld a piece of information. Alec was feeling utterly guilty and like crap and had decided on getting wasted at the party in which Aline way throwing that night. Driving up to the house, the party had become quite something, there where many people about and Alec parked his car, before running into his house.

* * *

Jace was sat at the snack table munching away, as Isabelle Lightwood walked up and joined him, picking up some snacks and taking a seat close to were Jace was.

"Doctor Lightwood, what are you doing here?" Jace asked, a little stunned by her appearance.

"My brother is throwing a party, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Oh I forget that you two actually are related?"

"What'ts that suppose to mean?"

"Well... It's just that sometimes I forget that you and Alec are siblings because you have quite different personalities, that's all,"

"I guess there's some merit in... "

"I need another drink?" Jace interrupted, picking himself up off the stool and walking over to the drinks table to get away from Doctor Lightwood before he would have to start explaining himself again. Isabelle shrugged him off and carried on eating.

* * *

After saving some of his ornaments and his lamp, Alec stormed into the kitchen in search of Aline, finding Clary making herself a drink instead.

"Clary, where is Aline?"

"She didn't let you know, did she?"

"This was suppose to be a small gathering kind of thing,"

"Aline has a lot of friends,"

"There is no way that Aline knows all these people,"

"Excuse me," Clary muttered trying to move through a huge crowd of people followed by Alec. "I told her to let you know,"

"I can't take this right now, Clary,"

"Do you want me to kick everyone out Alec because I'll do it, I'll kick everyone out," Clary said, hesitantly. Jace was jumping up and down on Alec's coffee table and noticing it Alec gave up. He was just going to have to suck it up and get involved with the madness that was happening in his house.

"Alec, dude you made it," Jace shouted, whilst dancing and holding a bottle of beer.

"You know what Clary, screw it. Give me this," Alec said, taking the bottle of tequila Clary was holding and joining Jace on the coffee table. Both boys dancing like crazy people. Followed by a chanting of Clary's name so she would join them. She reluctantly did.

* * *

Magnus had had to go into emergency surgery on a man who had a Intracranial Hemorrhage and had missed his chance to take Alexander to dinner, if he could have persuaded him to go that was. Pulling up outside Alec's house, Magnus saw a drunk Alec dancing on his porch, drinking tequila out of the bottle. Wandering, over to him Magnus stood there staring and waiting for Alec to pick up that he was present but whilst doing so admiring Alec and his dancing moves that consisted of swaying side to side, with the occasional movement of the feet. Taking note that there was no way that Alec was going to pick up that he was there Magnus spoke.

"You know you could get arrested for that." Noticing Magnus, Alec started smiling, a smile that lit up his face and hobbled over to Magnus. "Tequila is it Alexander. Well come to think of it Tequila isn't as much fun as I am, not one bit."

Alec grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss, leaving them both quite breathless.

 _"Take me for a ride,_ Magnus Bane," Alec said, in a sultry voice, making Magnus grin from ear to ear and pull Alec towards his car.

Sometime later whilst Magnus and Alec where lying in the back seat panting. Alec leaned over and pulled Magnus into a another kiss, this time a gentle and soft one. Isabelle walked up and banged on the car window, breaking the two apart and Alec staring a little in horror as his sister, had seen him.

"Do you mind moving your car, Doctor Bane, so I can leave?"

Alec turned pale, Isabelle was giving him the most disapproving look ever and all he could down was sink down in his seat.

"I guess we are not that good at sneaking around,"

* * *

After witnessing what could only be the most disturbing thing for a sister to walk in on, her brother is in a compromising position. Isabelle drove to the bar across the street from the hospital it was the go to place for doctors. The owner Larry always had deals on for the medical staff, so it was a great place to be. Isabelle parked and strode into the bar, with her handbag tightly clutched at her side, to the bar, better safe than sorry. She took a seat and went to order a drink when she noticed a very disheveled, very drunk, slurring doctor in the corner of the bar fighting with Larry because he had confiscated the whiskey and his car keys. Isabelle watched as Simon eventually gave up laying his hand on his crossed arms on the bar.

"Doctor Lewis, I'm calling you a cab to take you home," Larry informed, Simon turning to walk over to his phone. Simon held up a hand.

"Wait, stop. I... I don't ne...need a cab I... I'm per... fectly f...ine,"

"I don't think so buddy. I'm calling you a cab end of discussion,"

"I for...bid,"

"I'll take him home," Isabelle interrupted a stuttering Simon. Doctor Lewis looked up and smiled at Doctor Lightwood before placing his head back on the bar.

"Thanks Doctor Lightwood," Larry the bartender said, returning to cleaning the bar. Isabelle rose from the bar stool, she was perched on and walked over to Doctor Lewis, picking up his arm and slinging it around her neck. Simon's head flopped back as Isabelle lifted him off the stool. He was really heavy.

"Sir, you need to walk now," Isabelle stated a bit annoyed, why was she doing this in the first place?

"I... I told y...you not to c..ca...call me that, Doctor Lightw... wood," Simon retorted before stumbling forward with Isabelle trying to keep him upright. She huffed and carried on pulling him to her car. As she finished putting him in the car, she took her seat in front of the wheel, placing the keys into the ignition and then turning to Simon.

"Where to Doctor Lewis?" Isabelle waited but no response came. "Doctor Lewis where to?" Again no response and then the sound that Isabelle really didn't want to hear escaped his lips. A small snore. A snore. He was fast asleep in her car and she had no idea where he lived, she was stuck with him. Isabelle had only one option, she would have to take him with her. She didn't live that far, a couple streets away, actually because she wanted to be close to the hospital in case of emergencies. After driving for a whole two minutes she parked up outside her apartment building and walked around the car to Simon. Dragging him out the car was the easy part, the hard part was trying to get him to the third floor in his condition. He was basically dead wait. Isabelle locked her car and started, with the mostly unconscious Doctor Lewis, to the buildings entrance. Lucky for her there was a lift, which meant she wouldn't have to lug him up three flights of stairs.

Eventually, Isabelle reached her front door. Unlocking and pushing open Isabelle hauled Simon over to the couch throwing him on it, resulting in a grown from a still drunk doctor. There was only one thing in this moment that she could think of to sober him up. Isabelle walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower, then proceeded to pick up Simon from the couch and throw him under the cold water, in his clothes, instantly waking him up and making him alert of his surroundings.

"Where am I? Doctor Lightwood is that you?"

"Yes, Doctor Lewis it's me,"

"Where am I?"

"Your in my apartment, in my shower. You passed out at the bar, so I didn't know where to take you, this became my only viable option,"

"I see,"

"There's towels on the shelf over there, when your done," Isabelle said, starting towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What else can I do for you, Doctor Lewis?" Isabelle answered, annoyance resonating through her voice.

"Can I tell you a story?"

"A story?"

"Well, something I have never told anyone but need to get off my chest,"

"I'm not a therapist,"

"I know but I trust you." Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had been trying to get off his service and away from him due to the little bit of attraction she felt, she didn't understand why because Bane was definitely better looking, as where a few of the other Doctors but something about Simon drew her in and she wanted out. She had been quite cold and unwelcoming but somehow she now fully trusted her that he could tell her something he had never told anyone. How was that even possible? Was she insane? Simon loosened the tie around his neck and then leaned forward against the shower, placing his arms in front of himself for support.

"There was this surgery I performed. It was my first blast injury in the field. The body was completely mangled, a home made explosive device had done it. Copper wires where embedded six inches in the abdomen, arms and legs hanging on by threads of skin. I'd never come across anything like it," Isabelle watched and listened as Simon talked through his story, the water from the shower soaking him completely. "Not in a text book and not in my residency. It was incredible, a body full of holes a trauma surgeons dream. I put tourniquets on where I was able, then started to tie off arteries with my bare hands but the bleeding... It was... everywhere. The stomach, chest. The best pressure I could come up with in that moment was my own body, so I laid there on top of him for two hours, not moving, trying to keep the pressure on. It was a body full of holes but he never bled out, I wouldn't let him. He eventually made it to the hospital, he made it home, later he sent me a letter thanking me for saving his life and then he committed suicide by shooting himself. It was the worst surgery." Simon's face portrayed hurt and pain, whilst Isabelle was experiencing sympathy and remorse for the Doctor in front of her and the tragedies that he had, had to face. Opening, the shower door, she stepped inside and wrapped her arms around Doctor Lewis in an attempt to comfort him. No words passing between them, just silence. Simon, returned the gesture wrapping his arms around Isabelle's waist and laying his head on her shoulder. Isabelle just wanted him to be okay. He was going to be okay. Everything will be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know.**


End file.
